


A Toxic Surprise

by FylaarisQ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Creampie, Cutting, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, Masochism, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FylaarisQ/pseuds/FylaarisQ
Summary: Scarecrow decides to test his newest and strongest fear toxin on a random Gotham citizen, but the results it yields are quite unique.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Toxic Surprise

Whoever was beating that damn drum in her head needed to stop and God needed to chill the fuck out having the sun at 1000. She let out a low groan of discomfort and pain as the blurry sun started to focus into a light. A light focused on her.

She tried to cover her eyes with her hand but she felt something stopping her. It was a feeling she was familiar with. It felt tight and like leather. It was around her ankles too. 

She looked at her wrist, the hangover of whatever had happened the night before slowing fading away, her glass eyes almost unfreezing as thoughts started to fill her head again. Real thoughts. Actual thoughts. Not drunken half truths but true visceral feelings and observations.

She was shackled. It wasn't the first time. But this time felt different. She looked around the dark...place. That was all she could call it since she couldn't see anything except her immediate surroundings illuminated by the light. 

As she struggled against the shackle, she felt a prick in her arm. A sting, like something was moving inside her. She looked and saw a needle; a needle connected to a tube. It was connected to a machine. 

With her mind slowly returning to normal, she was able to piece together that she had an I.V. and was hooked up to a heart monitor. Her back felt cold. Her back felt--bare. Sometimes the little things make you realize the big things.

She looked down to see her bare breasts and body, almost glistening in the light. She honestly felt like the light could sunburn her as pale as she was. But she noticed she was lying down on something. She squirmed a bit to try and get a glimpse of what looked like an operating table.

"Ahhhh, glad to see you're awake Ms. Kailey" a gravelly yet smokey voice said. It had so much emotion and yet so monotone. Each syllable seemed to stretch and contort in an unnatural way almost like the person's vocal cords were stitched together and barely holding on. 

“Kailey?” She thought to herself. “Who is Kailey? Am I Kailey? Is that my na--”  
Her head hurt. It was hard to remember anything much less her own name. She tried to parse through the fragments of her memory as they slowly fell into place. Each passing moment felt like reliving an entire year as her memory started to come back. Who she was, who she is. Last night.

Well, more like last night? She assumed that it was the next day or night. All she really remembered was someone calling her name and then the pinch of a needle in her neck. Now she was here. With him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a special blend of anesthesia,” the voice sounded louder. “It disorients, knocks out and temporarily causes memory lapses. It’s very efficient when you don’t want the victim remember. But I want--need you to remember. Remember the fear of being drugged, feel the fear of being bound and show me your true self.”

The voice kept growing louder with each sentence until he stepped into the light. His shoes were pointed and black. He had what looked like black denim pants but they were stitched together in what seemed to be an intentionally haphazardly way. The stitches on the left leg started across the knee and wrapped up the rest of the leg, zig zagging and crossing in multiple places up to the waist. For the right leg, the stitches started at the bottom hem and made a diamond up to the inseam. From there, they spread out like tree branches, continually stretching upward until they reached the waist. There was no zipper or button just a vertical line of stitching directly down the crotch.

Around his waist was less of a belt and more of a bandolier holding vials of some type of liquid. The tops of the vials all had tubes, which led up his body. He was skinny, almost scrawny and she could tell it. The very faded pastel orange shirt was tattered and seemed to hang from his body instead of hug it. You could see his skin and bones through the holes of the shirt.

Over all of this was a leather coat. It was dingy, patched and a faded hickory color. It was an odd coat, obviously made to either be or look like a lab coat. The tubes from the vials were hidden under the coat but became visible and were hooked onto this contraption on his hand. Each finger had what seemed to be a Freddy Kruger style claw on each finger that was thick and came to an overhang. Under the overhang of the blade was a concave point with a small hole in it.

Around his neck was a noose made of what looked like blood-soaked gauze, well blood that had dried into a disgusting dark reddish-brown color. The function of the noose seemed to be to keep his hide mask on. What kind of hide, Kailey didn’t know but it was definitely hide. The mouth of the mask was stitched closed, but could stretch open when he talked. His mouth glowed with cider-colored light with every word he said. The stitches of the mouth held firm as he talked, giving the opening this warped look like either the stitches would give way or collapse the opening at any given point.

The mask itself was old or at least severely worn. The hide was faded and discolored from the tanning chemicals finally breaking down. It had creases in it from age and looked like parts of it could flake off. The eyes were crudely cut out of the mask. They weren’t even nor the same shape, but she could see his pupils through them. Just the pupils. 

Even though her memory was hazy, she knew him. How could she not? Anyone who had ever turned on a T.V., read a newspaper, read any crime article online or even just talked to people would know who he was. He was Scarecrow.

He WAS Scarecrow.  
Beep...Beep..Beep.Beep.Beep.Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
The heart monitor started going crazy as he laughed at Kailey. His laughter matched his voice with how gravelly it was. But it sounded different, almost detached. It sounded disconnected like his lungs were burned from his own toxin and pieces were just rattling around inside him.

“Good. Let me see your fear.”

He approached her slowly his claw hanging over her body; dripping an amber liquid on her body every couple of steps. First her leg, then her pelvic area, her naval and a final drop right in the middle of her chest between her breasts. Each drop felt like hot wax melting through her. His claws wrapped around her chin and cheek in a very meticulous, cautious and gentle way. It was not as a person caring for another but as a scientist would handle a beaker to make sure it didn’t drop. He firmly forced her face a little to side so she would be staring him in the pupils.

“This is new toxin,” he said slowly. “It can be absorbed through the skin in a matter of seconds. How long it needs to take effect is why you’re here.”

She couldn’t see it through the mask but she felt him smiling at her. 

“Now, what do you fear most?” he asked with malice, sadism, curiosity dripping from every word. The venom from his mouth just as potent as the toxin he had dripped on her.

She was shaking, the heart monitor was yelling at her and Scarecrow was peering into the depths of her soul trying to feed on any shred of fear she felt. And then it stopped. She stopped. Time stopped. Then she felt everything but more. She didn’t just feel her wrists strapped down, she felt every crease of the old leather. She could feel every metallic imperfection on Scarecrow’s claws where there were small chips. She felt lumps in the metal of the table.

It was a rush of these feelings all at once, so unique yet so overwhelming. She needed to do something, anything to decrease what she felt. So she jerked and arched her back off the table for relief. However, the sudden movement caused Scarecrow’s claws to cut through her skin and it felt...good.

Visceral to say the least as she felt the uneven claws grip her skin like plastic film and then tear through it. It happened in just a flash but it felt like forever and then there that warm, watery feeling. The rush of blood streaming down her face was comfortably warm, the blood felt empowering, freeing, absolving. Absolving of her fear, of her dread, of her life, of everything. That wonderful, euphoric moment lasted for only a moment as something new came crushing down on her. A new need; a primal need. A need that resonated with every single fiber of her being. A need for more.

A need that was immediately satisfied when she felt her skin falter under the pressure of his claws. She could feel her skin cave, the claws carving her skin as they ran down her body like water through a canyon. She didn’t know when he had moved, but she was happy to look and see her body from the collarbone down covered in blood. Scarecrow was slowly pulling his claw out of her body, it stopping just above her clit and dripping with her oh so ripe and warm blood. 

“The doctor is in,” he said, cleaning off his claws. 

Her body wasn’t cooling. For some strange reason, seeing her body bloody, him flay her, and seeing her blood on his claws just made her hotter. It was a different type of hot though, she couldn’t quite put her fingers on it though. She couldn’t think straight. Her mind was like streaming with a spotty internet connection, buffering and laggy. She thought clearly but only between bouts of her body shouting for more.

“More,” her voice faintly let out, surprising even her.

“I’m sorry Miss Kailey but you don’t have an appointment to see me today,” he said with a chuckle. “I don’t normally take walk-ins.”

“Do it more,” Kailey said as she realized the emotion on the edge of her lips; lust. “Cut me more.”

“That’s not the predicted outcome of the toxin,” he said. “More testing is definitely necessary.”

Kailey couldn’t say his voice was sexy, but the words he spoke were. She arched her back, trying to reveal more of herself for him to cut, use and experiment with as he wanted. She didn’t know if she wanted this or whatever he used on her made her want it. She just knew she needed it.

She felt his strong grip on her thighs, holding her down. They were cutting into her but she felt the metal against her skin, she knew what was next for her.

“Maybe a direct injection would achieve the desired result,” he said.

She was confused before she felt something pierce her skin. Hollow needles shot out of the end of the claws, they felt like mosquito bites but that wasn’t it. Kailey felt something flowing inside her, like getting a flu shot, but it wasn’t stopping. It just kept flowing. She didn’t know what it was, but the feeling was exultant. Every new pump sent a spine-tingling wave of pleasure up her body and she couldn’t help but wish it was somewhere else that was being filled like this.

Somehow throughout all this, she managed to hear something tearing. The sound of stitches popping filled her ears as the rest of her senses started getting lost in desire. 

Pop.

Kailey didn’t even have time to register the final stitch popping before she screamed. It was a scream of pleasure and pain and surprise. She was shaking from the sudden shock of feeling herself violated; from feeling this thick, hard object force its way inside her and deliver an almost crushing blow to her cervix. Her body was trying to adjust to it inside her but it felt constricting yet filling like a snake swallowing an egg. 

As she looked at Scarecrow, his hips between her legs, she could hardly believe this was happening but she could feel it. She could most definitely feel it. And it was intoxicating.

It was pain, it was pleasure, it was some type of mad mixture between two. It was a line, a thin line between between too much pain and not enough pleasure but she enjoyed every moment of riding that line. Her head was spinning, her cervix was screaming and all she could think of was one word.

“More,” she said faintly.  
“More.” she said commandingly.  
“HURT ME MORE” She screamed.

She didn’t know where it was coming from, but she knew that she needed it, that she wanted it. She wanted him and the pain that he brings, the pain that he delivers, the pain that drives her wild. Her wish would be granted as she felt his claw wrap around her breast. She could feel the fingers underneath the claws against her skin. They felt...rough and leathery, like he had a glove on underneath the claw, but that didn’t matter. What mattered is the feeling of the Scarecrow anchoring his hand to her breast.

The claw contracted a bit, the blades biting into her skin but not moving. This wasn’t for cutting, this was something different. Kailey could feel the blood oozing out around each claw tip before the needles were shot directly into her breast. It was a...unique feeling. The needles each had the same stinging sensation of when the shower pressure is too much against your body, but they weren’t filling anything. There was no pumping of toxins just needles.

Scarecrow pulled his hand back, Kailey’s body following as best it could. When her body was stopped by the straps, he continued to pull. She could feel the fibers of her muscles and skin starting to tear as he pulled. She moaned through the pain. She accepted she was going to lose her tit, but she didn’t care. That sensation of pain and pleasure was too good, too electrifying, too vital to her existence at this point. 

At the absolute last moment, he stopped, the blood flowing down her body, dying the faded the color of her torso bright red again. 

“It works,” he said, his mask stretching into a twisted, glowing grin. “As long as I’m anchored, not even Batman would be able to throw me off. Here have a reward.”

The claw released her breast and dripped her blood up her chest and neck until he rested a claw at the edge of her lips.

“Do be careful not to cut yourself, I don’t need my specimen ruined,” he said with a deep, almost gargaling laugh. 

Kailey’s body somehow knew exactly how to react. Her head leaned forward as if it was on autopilot and her tongue started to lick her own blood off her claw. Her blood was sweeter than she imagined. The metallic taste of the blood she imagined was from the claw. As her lips wrapped gently around the blade to finish licking off the blood, a viscous liquid entered her mouth from the claw. It didn’t really have a taste but she accepting the gift without questioning. Swallowing mouthful after mouthful of what seemed like gallons of this liquid.

“Let’s see the effect of that large quantity. It should help things along.”

He said as his clean claw gripped her untouched breast and anchored in. It felt different this time. There was no stinging just pleasure. Just constant pulses of euphoria from each needle climbing up her body, blanking her mind. She felt him pull again, but this time there was no tearing sensation, just gratification and trembling desire falling and stretching like cheese off a pizza. 

Kailey’s head leaned back as her eyes rolled back, she accepted her fate. This is how she wanted to die. She wouldn’t even feel death drowned in this pure--something suddenly felt like it hit her in the gut. Her head jerked forward and she started coughing, she felt out of breath and she couldn’t--it happened again. As she tried to recover, she looked at Scarecrow, his hips were moving. 

She understood. His cock was like a battering ram against her cervix, repeatedly bashing it. It felt like it was getting dislodged he was using so much force. Maybe it was the toxin, maybe it was the lack of oxygen to her brain from barely being able to breathe but this started feeling good. Not just good, it was inflaming. She felt her body being taken by the fires of lust. She needed more. 

Scarecrow obliged. He used his anchor to press against her, she could feel the tattered cloth of his shirt against her skin, the roughness of the leather jacket and the pressure he placed on her. It felt like he was going to crush her or push her through the table, whichever came first. It didn’t matter though. This knew leverage allowed Scarecrow to punish her even more. Each thrust felt like a harpoon, impaling her with every new movement.

The muscles in her legs and stomach started to contract as the rest of her body started to tense. She recognized this feeling all too well. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to cum from a stranger’s dick? From Scarecrow’s torture? What was she saying? Of course she was. This is the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life, but she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“S-Scarecrow,” her voice managed to eek out between moans.  
“More. I need more.Torture me more. Stick me more. Fill me with your toxin” she refused to be the only one cumming.

These words sparked something inside the man behind the mask, behind the suit because she felt a pulsing inside her; a throbbing. It was him and she knew what that meant.

“Yes, I can feel it inside me ready to release your fear into me. Please don’t hold back.”

Kailey had completely given into him and his pleasures. She just wanted this last thing from him and she would receive it. A final thrust and a final scream from her would seal her fate. The scream was guttural coming from the darkest recesses of her primal mind as she felt his cock break her cervix open just in time to release his seed directly into her womb. She had never been bred before but it was something she already wanted again. Every new wave of warm, sticky cum just making her feel so full. It was like she was drowning in cum. She knew he had one, she knew she was pregnant and the thought that Scarecrow had violated her most sacred depths sent her over the edge.

Kailey would say it was the greatest orgasm of her life, but she went blank. She felt nothing. Her mind shut down. She couldn’t handle the level of pure ecstasy coursing through her veins but that didn’t stop the tremors from her orgasm from nearly breaking the straps on the table. She jerked and twitched but said nothing. And then she did nothing. Nothing at all, just laid there. Blank, broken and bound. 

When Kailey awoke, she could barely remember the last day? Week? Month? She didn’t know how much time had passed since her...awakening as she would call it. She remembered only glimpses of the past. A memory of someone who looked like Scarecrow drawing her blood though it felt like she was looking under water when she tried to remember, the entire thing distorted. The feeling of her staps being released and her body picked up. The sounds of new machines. All buried just out of reach.

As she groggily looked it was immediately event she had been moved to a new place, a nicer place. She felt the straps restraining her, but they felt different. They felt smooth, fresh, new. Her back didn’t feel the cold sting of a table but the soft firmness of a bed mattress. She wasn’t just in the middle of an abandoned place anymore, she looked to be in a hospital bed. Her I.V. were the only things that seemed to remain the same.

She looked down to see her body, she wanted to see her stitches, she wanted to know how she survived. She could feel the bandages on her face gripping it, almost suffocating it but she felt nothing on her body. To her surprise, her body was completely normal. Her skin still porcelain white, her stomach still toned, her breasts still plump and perky. It was like no damage had been done to her at all. But she remembered all the things he did to her. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t--

The creak of a door interrupted her thoughts. A person walked in, no a thing walked in, no he walked in. She recognized Scarecrow, how could anyone not? He stopped at the foot of her bed and read her chart and then started adjusting her I.V. She tried to use what little strength she had to reach for him. The sudden movement obviously startled Scarecrow as he jumped away and clawed at her hand; barely missing it much to Kailey’s dismay.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He said, in that voice she loved so much. That voice where his vocal cords sounded like they’re stitched together but stretching, trying to break free. That smokey, gravelly voice that made her shiver after their rousing session.

“You’ve been a very good subject while you’ve slept,” the mouth glowed “I would recommend you stay that way now you’re awake. Your brain has been very...informative for my research.”

Kailey smiled. She was useful to him.

“Your brain is oh so very special. It has allowed me to synthesize a new formula and map out the human brain better. You see, your brain recognizes the fear in the amygdala like most people. However, when those impulses are sent to your hypothalamus, it does not activate the fight or flight senses as it should. Instead, the hypothalamus seems to treat those impulses wrong and releases androgens leading to severe sexual arousal.”

He was talking but she wasn’t listening. She just drifted off into space, thinking about him. Thinking about his claws sinking into her skin once again. His hard cock, breaking her again. His toxins flowing down her throat again. Him, hurting her again. She was mad that she had been asleep for his experiments on her. She wanted to know what pleasures she had missed.

“With that information I can target that portion of the brain and trigger a permanent, unstoppable and constant release of adrenaline into the person’s body. They’re heart will eventually give out from the stress. It makes the toxin more deadly, thank you.” He said with a laugh that Kailey knew SHOULD be menacing but it was just so hot to her.

“Now that you’re awake, I can run some tests properly,” he said making his way back towards her I.V. “Due to your...unique physiology I can’t afford to have you die yet. So I engineered a version of the serum specifically for you. Instead of causing nonstop adrenaline, it should cause androgens to be released at a continually pace. If it works, it means my improved toxin will work...a toxin not even Batman should be able to shake off.”

He took a vial from his belt, it wasn’t amber colored like the rest, it was closer to carmine color. He placed the vial in a holder on her I.V. and ran a line from the vial into her I.V. She could feel this new liquid enter her bloodstream. It was thicker, almost too thick. It stung as it felt like her veins had to stretch to accommodate the new substance.  
Thr  
As the first dosage of the toxin made its way through her body, Kailey felt it. It wasn’t a stinging now, it was a deep, intense burning sensation that started at her arm. Then her chest and head and right arm and right leg and left leg and back up. She felt her heart start pounding against the walls around it. Like a jackhammer through concrete, it felt like it was going to break through.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

She dared not look at the screen to see what her heart rate was but she didn’t need the machine to tell her it was astronomically high. 

“It seems it’s already taken effect...good,” Scarecrow said. She saw that glowing, twisted smile across his face once more. “I need significant data for the next phase of the toxin.”

Her head leaned back against the pillow of the bed, her tongue lolling and her breath ragged. She felt her chest tighten, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her strength was slowly sapping away, her eyes flickering and and her body trembling. Her body jerked and arched and heaved against the bed, taking on a life of its own. The squeaking leather against her wrists and ankles keeping her anchored to the bed.

In the moments when her body wasn’t blocking her view, Kailey saw Scarecrow stand up and position himself between her legs. She felt the cold metal of his claw trace her outer lip and her body was still to his touch. Her inner thigh suddenly felt wet, no doubt from her secretions due to his touch. All he had to was touch her and she obeyed his every will and command without a word with the utmost passion and excitement.

“You seem to be responding well to the treatment,” He said his words coated in sarcasm as he held up a syringe of carmine liquid with a needle. “Now it’s time for your next dose.”

His claws slightly cut into her as they spread her open. Compared to the rest of her body, the claw felt glacial as it pierced her skin. The lightest moan escaped her lips from that sensation she had grown to love. The tip of his claw, flicked up the hood of her clit. Pulses of a ticklish heat took over her body from this touch, like tremors before an earthquake. She felt the muscles in her stomach, thighs and inside her start contract before a tsunami of pleasure took over her body, forcing her to just ride out every movement of her body.

He could hear a chuckle come from the man who made her cum from a single touch; showing how fully her body and soul submitted to him.

“Your body’s reaction to this will be very interesting.”

Scarecrow’s hand overpowered her body’s natural convulsions as it kept her hips from moving. The prick of her clit hood was followed only by the feeling of defilement as something pierced her most sensitive yet ignored part of her body. She felt the liquid slowly flow into her clit, and knew it was whatever was in that syringe but that didn’t matter. Scarecrow was filling her, again. It was HIS liquid claiming another portion of her body for his own. It didn’t matter that if it was another toxin, it was his and she would treat it as sacredly as his cum when it graced her womb.

Her own moan was cut off by a gasp as the needle was pulled out of her clit. The needle scraped her clit as it exited and just like flint to stone, that scrape created sparks. These sparks of lust flew down her legs, up her stomach, all over her body. They ignited that fire inside her and for the second time, a burning warmth took over her body melting all of her worries, passions, thoughts, and control melting into just one pyre of pleasure. This one was less like an earthquake, her body didn’t shake, but it engulf her in a pool of pleasure where her body was soaked and floated through all the different sensations at once.

Kailey’s head flopped to the side, her neck no longer containing the strength to hold it up straight after both of those orgasms. However, what she was greeted by was the throbbing head of a cock, oozing precum. Scarecrow didn’t have to move, he didn’t have to say a word. She opened her mouth like a good little specimen and her tongue dropped out of her mouth. She tried to muster the strength to move for him, for IT but she couldn’t. Her head moved about half an inch before her eyes started to close.

“Must I do everything myself?” the voice echoed through her head. Anger and annoyance resonating from it. 

She felt his firm grip on the top of her head, the tips of the claws resting at her neck right where her brain stem was. With one single motion, he could end her life, but that just made the situation so much hotter. 

Her head was almost limp in his hand, he had complete control over her. Scarecrow forced her face against his cock, her lips not having the strength to wrap around his large member. In frustration, he forced her head up and down the sides of his cock. Her tongue ran along the sides of his cock similar to a tongue to rolling paper, just wetting and preparing. Her neck didn’t have the strength to keep her head straight, forcing a mixture of her own saliva and his precum to coat her face as he forced it along the edges.

His member was thick, she wondered how it was possible it fit inside her. It seemed about the size of her forearm, though she was a small girl. She could feel it pulsing against her tongue, lusting for the same release that he had given her twice already. 

“I’m not going to let your lack of dexterity ruin this experiment,” he said. His voice had changed. It was no longer angry, it was no longer annoyed. It was determined. To do what, she could only guess.

Scarecrow’s hand moved to the side of her head, soon joined by his other hand. He had her head in a vice grip for what she could only assume would come next. Without even a moment to register the movement, Kailey felt her air cut off and she started to gag as something had bashed against the back of her throat. As she frantically looked around and squirmed for air, she realized that she was staring at the stitches of his pants. Scarecrow had forced himself inside her once again.

He invaded her throat again and again, her air stolen from her and her body no longer hers. She didn’t know how long it lasted, but Scarecrow started and it felt like he never stopped. Each thrust had so much strength behind it that it felt like he was going to impale her through the back of her throat. Every millisecond between him thrusting back in, a fight to breathe to get a lung full of air between gags. It felt like an eternity of this struggle for air versus his pleasure.

As he continued to mercilessly blitz her throat, tears started running down her eyes. It was becoming too much to bear. Every gag, every quick breath was breaking her. She needed to please him but she needed a break. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried to cry out. She tried to make any sound to overcome the sloshing of her saliva and bile that his member was covered in and stirring up inside her throat. But nothing came out and nothing reached him.

He didn’t look down at her, not once during this. He just used her, treating her like some throwaway rag, but she stared up at him the entire time. She was waiting desperately to see some glimmer of pleasure through the mask to know that she was an adequate toy for him. To know that her throat was a compatible sleeve for his cock.

He pulled out his cock so just the large tip remained. It filled most of her small mouth, but at least she had room to breathe now. As her body recovered from the sudden shock and feeling of suffocation, she looked up at him. He was calm. He was collected. He was unmoving. The aura of sheer dominance over her made her crumble under him. She wanted him. She NEEDED him. She resigned herself to death by his hands and if it was from suffocation due to his dick, she would have lived a wonderful life. 

As she tried to regain her breathe, she felt something different about his cock. She felt it twitch. She could see his ball through the busted stitching and noticed they had tensed up, hugging his shaft quite close. She knew what that meant. She felt his claws dig into the back of her neck, the blood running down her body as he continued his onslaught, this time with even more ferocity. Her throat felt like it has going to break at any moment then it happened.

Kailey’s head was forced to say at the base of his cock as he pumped what felt like gallons of cum straight down her throat. She couldn’t breathe but that didn’t matter, the taste of his warm, salty semen let her know all she needed to. That this throat was no longer hers, it was his. He owned it and her. The cum wouldn’t stop flowing down her throat.

As she neared the end of her air, she felt her legs convulse, she felt her muscles contract, it felt like a dam filling up with water. And then it didn’t just crack, it fully broke. The bed sheets, the foot of the bed, the floor, everything was drenched as her lower body wrenched as she squirted. Her mind was blanking once again as she ran out of air. The last thing filling her mind before her eyes closed was a mix a pure bliss and taste of his cum. Then it was all just dark.

Crash

Kailey jolted awake, the sound of a nearby window breaking enough to bring her back to the land of the living. She slowly looked around, her strength hadn’t quite come back to her yet. Her surroundings still looked the same. She was still in the same bed, hooked up to the same I.V., same monitor but the sheets of her bed were definitely changed. They were clean...well clean compared to her last memory of them.

Down the hall she could what sounded like wet meat hitting the floor. A loud thud followed by nothing and then two more thuds.

“Keep the bat away!” she heard a familiar voice scream. “He mustn’t get to my research!” His voice was different now. It wasn’t the calm and monotone voice that she remembered. It was frantic, ragged and it sounded...fearful. 

What on Earth could make her Scarecrow scared she wondered. Her body tried its best to curl up, stopped by the restraints when the sounds of gunfire rang out. It followed quickly by the sounds of metal clashing against metal and the anguished screams of men suddenly cut off. She whimpered. She was scared. Not for her life, but Scarecrow’s. What if he was shot? What if he was hurt? What it he never used her again? How could she live if she wasn’t his “unique” specimen?

“Keep him distracted, I’ll buy time,” She heard her lover scream. Her heart, body and soul let out a sigh of relief from the sound of his voice. 

The door to Kailey’s room flung open. Standing in the doorway was HIM. But he wasn’t himself. He was slouched, his breathing rapid, his chest pounding, his fingers shaking. This was not the him from their last night together. Something had changed. He noticed she was awake.

“You want to be my useful specimen, right?” He asked her, his words firing out of his mouth like a machine gun instead of the slow progression as normal.

She nodded her head. “I AM your useful specimen, aren’t I?”

“You were great for my research but now you have a new purpose.” 

Her eyes lit up, her body tried it’s best to stand at attention for him, still slouching from her waining strength.

“You will save me.”

“Of course” she said with joy, elation and every other happy emotion running through her at once. She was going to save him. He WANTED her to save him. He wanted her.

“Well Batman is making his way to us and I need you to slow him down.”  
“H-how? I’m strapped in.”  
“I need to inject you again. You might die from this formula but I know Batman can’t resist saving an innocent girl.”  
“I’d gladly die for you.” She said her voice pleading to let her fulfill her ultimate act of loyalty and submissiveness to him.  
“Gotham will never forget you.”

His hand raised above her chest, the needles fully extended out before he thrust them in right into her heart. The amber liquid draining from his vials, flowing through his hands and filling her heart and body. She was being filled by him...again. She closed her eyes and reveled in this warm feeling taking over her heart and body.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeee

The heart monitor continued to try and ruin this moment for her. When she opened her eyes, it wasn’t just him there. Her bed was surrounded by at least 20 Scarecrows, all naked except for their belt of vials, tubes and claws. She could see all of them were rock hard as she bit her lip. Their hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her out of her restraints and into the group. She was surrounded. It was bliss.


End file.
